More Than A Team
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Raven still can't believe she saved the whole world...and saw her mother again. But she can't be the daughter her mother wants, and feels sorry. The Team tries to make her feel better by saying they'll always be more than a team - a family.


(AN:) Hey everybody! Here's a short one-shot! There's not really pairings, just the whole team. But I can you can assume it's RavenxBeast Boy of course since it is MY number one pairing. Haha anyways **ENJOY!**

Oh and on a side note: **LEMONADE MOUTH IS THE BEST DISNEY MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN! **Okay, I'm good :]**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raven?"<p>

Raven sniffed as she quickly ran the back of her hand around her face to wipe the remaining tears. "You came?"

"We all did," Beast Boy stood right next to her and bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder as Raven turned around and saw the others standing behind.

Beast Boy sat right next to her, folding his legs as he faced Raven who kept her eyes out on the city.

"We're sorry about your mom," Beast Boy took one of Raven's hands off her knees and held it tight in his own.

"Yeah," Raven's voice cracked as her mouth quivered, "Me too." Raven sniffed again, looking down at her feet. "Even though she's been dead since I was little, it was hard to see her again after all these years."

"At least you got to see your mother," Robin said, sighing as he sat right behind Raven to place a hand on her shoulder as Starfire sat next to him and Cyborg after. "So you should be happy about that."

"And who knows, maybe Azarath still might be there," Cyborg thought out loud. "So she'll be there waiting for you."

Raven shook her head. "I can't talk to her," she whispered, having the others look confused.

"But you did when asking how to defeat Trigon," Starfire mentioned.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with her and I. I can't have a heart-to-heart conversation like she always wanted ever since we discovered my destiny. I just can't feel around her," Raven turned her head to Beast Boy, "you know?" Beast Boy nodded his head. "I can't be the daughter she always wanted."

She at the ocean as the wind picked up, drying her eyes out so there would be no more tears. The others looked at each other before Cyborg flipped open his arm panel and played a track.

"_I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here; know that I'm real_," Beast Boy started to sing, sitting shoulder to shoulder next to Raven and still held her hand.

Starfire tapped Raven's shoulder and she turned her head around to look._"Say what you want, or do not do the talk at all,__"_ Starfire tried and she made Raven at least smile a little.

"_Not gonna let you fall," _Beast Boy shook his head and the others shook their heads also in agreement as Raven looked around.

Beast Boy stood up from the ground and Raven looked up at him.

"_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you." _Beast Boy placed a hand out and Raven looked at it before smiling as she took it. Beast Boy lifted her up and held both of her hands as he looked into her eyes. _"My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too." _The Changeling placed a hand on her cheek. _"Everything changes, but one thing is true." _Raven raised her eyebrows. "_Just like it seems we'll __always be more than a team."_

Cyborg switched placed with Beast Boy, looking down at his little sister. He placed a hand underneath her chin to lift her forehead. _"You used to brave the world all on your own." _Cyborg stretched his arms out to his side. _"Now we won't let you go," _He pointed a finger up. _"Go it alon__e."_

"_Be who you wanna be; always stand tall,_" Robin sang. He would be the one to say something like that.

"_Not gonna let you fall," _Cyborg and Robin sang together.

Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy stood in a circle and each gave her a hug as they sang,_"Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true - just like it seems we'll always be more than a team." _And Raven felt better knowing they were there for her._  
><em>  
><em>"I never knew you could take me so far," <em>Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand and walked back a little. She placed both hands on her heart as she looked up at her real family. _"I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need."_

_"Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true - just like it seems, we'll always be more than a team__." _All five Titans sang together, sharing the same emotions and knowing how the other felt.

Raven walked out of the small circle to stand in front of the four. She reached out both of her hands and actually smiled at them. _"Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you." _Raven crossed her arms to place her hands on her shoulders._ "My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too." _She spun in a circle just once slowly._ "Everything changes, but one thing is true." _Beast Boy walked up to her and Raven jumped up to give him a hug. Starfire couldn't help but hug the two without crushing their bones and so did Robin and Cyborg. _"Just like it seems, we'll always be more than a team."_

For the first time in a long time, Raven felt as if she didn't have to say anything to have the others understand her. In that moment of singing, she knew the others were always going to be with her and be there for her when she needs them, and that's the type of family she always dreamed of wanting.


End file.
